The Bodyguard
by Ksue
Summary: Buffy Summers is America's favorite actress. Angelus Roarke is the devastatingly gorgeous P.I. who gets her out of a sticky situation with the paparazzi. When Buffy needs a bodyguard, who else would she call? B/A. Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, here's a little Christmas present for you. I know I've been gone a looooong time, and I so apologize for that, my muse has just not been happy with me. But now I'm back, and I hope you all enjoy this little gem I'm working on for you guys. You know what the best Christmas present of all is? Reviews! Leave 'em if you love me.**

**And thanks so my super wonderful beta Lady Mackenzie! **

**Chapter 1**

Flashbulbs exploded in Buffy Summers' eyes as she and her two best friends exited their favorite, and the only, Sunnydale club, The Bronze. Buffy flashed the photographers a brilliant, mega-watt smile that had earned her the title of America's Sweetheart before ducking her head and hurrying Willow and Xander to her car.

They climbed into her tiny red Maserati Gran Turismo. The paparazzi swarmed around her car, pressing close to the glass and snapping pictures as she settled herself in. Willow sat in the passenger seat, cringing and shielding her eyes against the bright white flashes. Xander just grinned like a fool in the back seat.

"Buffy, how do you stand this?" Willow asked, grateful that the hounds shooting photos outside couldn't hear her. The blonde grinned at her best friend and shrugged, swiping on some lip gloss.

"It's worse if you try to hide. You let them snap some pictures and they go away. If you try to run, they'll follow. It's their job to get your face in a tabloid," she explained. Finally she turned the car on, smiling at the growl of the engine and rolled down the window.

"Buffy!"

"Buffy, over here!"

"Give us a wave, Buffy!"

Buffy obliged, giving them a little wave.

"Goodnight guys!" She called. She eased her car forward but the paparazzi didn't move. She frowned. "Okay guys, I've got a curfew to make, as do my friends, so can we move along?"

"Buffy, I don't think they're going to move," Willow whispered. Buffy rolled up the window and revved the engine, moving forward just a little more. The photographers still didn't move.

"They're usually so good about letting me go," Buffy whispered, looking around for an escape route. They pressed closer to the car until one tapped his fingers on the window, asking her to roll it down. Buffy obliged, rolling the window down just enough so that words could be heard.

"Buffy, what do you have to say about your boyfriend Tyler Monroe?" Willow gasped. Xander frowned.

"You're dating Tyler Monroe? How come I didn't know about this?" Xander pouted.

"No! Xander, I'm not dating him! Look, man, I'm not dating anyone right now. Could you guys let us through please?" Buffy asked nicely. Other photographers pushed in towards the car. Buffy rolled up the window.

"Okay guys, we're just gonna gun it, so hold on." Buffy revved the engine again and lurched forward. Several photographers jumped out of the way.

It took several minutes, but finally they broke free of the mob. Buffy gunned it down the street, fishtailing for a moment before righting the car.

"Wow, Buff, that's intense," Xander sighed, slumping back into the seat.

"I don't like it. I don't think I could possibly handle it like you do," Willow muttered. Buffy smiled at her childhood friends.

"I don't even know how they found out I was home," Buffy sighed. She'd snuck away from Los Angeles to her hometown of Sunnydale for some quiet time with her family and friends. She had a three week hiatus from her hit television show and had no films lined up for the first time in what felt like forever. She needed a break.

"Well, there are people in Sunnydale who aren't exactly known for keeping their mouths shut," Willow pointed out. Buffy nodded.

"So, what's the story with Tyler Monroe?" Xander asked, leaning forward between his two best girls again. Buffy groaned.

"I just shot a music video with Tyler. Someone caught us coming out of a dance rehearsal together and they snapped all sorts of pictures and then decided we were dating. I swear, I'm still single. You guys would be the first to know if I were with somebody."

Buffy dropped off Xander first and then Willow before heading back to her home. Two streets away, a dark black Excursion pulled up next to Buffy and she was once again assaulted by bright camera flashes. She flinched, surprised and the steering wheel jerked. Buffy gave a little yelp before she regained control. She sped up but the Excursion kept pace. She was reluctant to take her sports car much faster on a residential street, but the flashes were blinding her.

Buffy was seeing spots when she felt the car jump the curb. She screamed and tried to correct, but she jerked too hard and then jerked again. The car slammed to a stop as it smashed into a tree and Buffy was jerked forward. The last thing Buffy felt before she lost consciousness was the airbag slam into her chest.

*

By the time the cops arrived, the photographer was long gone. Buffy was carted to the hospital and regained consciousness in the ambulance. Her frantic mother met them at the emergency room.

Buffy was on the exam table when the photographer that had run her off the road snuck up on them.

"Get out!" Buffy shrieked, snapping the curtain closed. She winced in pain as her cracked ribs screamed in protest of the quick movement. Joyce Summers called the doctor over while Buffy, who was near hysterical, tried to keep the paparazzi from snapping pictures of her bruised and broken.

"Doctor, we need security to make sure that the photographers are kept out of here," Joyce explained, trying to keep herself calm. She looked over the doctor's shoulder and saw the same photographer try to sneak a peek at Buffy's chart. "Hey!" The doctor turned around and started towards the man, but a tall, dark, handsome man got there first. He yanked the chart from the paparazzo's hands and closed his fingers around the man's shoulder.

"Name," he growled. The photographer winced as the man's grip tightened.

"Lindsay McDonald," the photographer squeaked. Buffy stomped out from behind the curtain, her hospital gown dwarfing her already tiny frame. She marched right up to the photographer and poked him in the chest.

"What the HELL were you trying to do?" Buffy shrieked. Joyce rushed to her side.

"Honey, maybe you should lower your voice. We don't need the entire hospital hearing about what happened, okay?" Joyce asked, whispering to Buffy and casting a nervous glance at the man who had Lindsay in a death grip.

"I don't care if the entire hospital knows that this asshole tried to kill me!" Buffy shouted.

"Honey…" Joyce cringed.

"Excuse me?" A police officer stepped up next to the group. Buffy turned her glare on him and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"Ms. Summers, did I hear you say this is the man who ran you off the road?" Buffy nodded. The officer nodded, taking Lindsay by the arm.

"Come on, Mr. McDonald. I've got a few questions for you." The man that had been holding him pulled him close before releasing him to the police officer.

"Get out and don't let me catch you back here," he growled. Lindsay winced as the man's grip tightened before he let go and shoved him towards the cop.

Joyce turned to the man.

"Thank you," she said, holding out her hand. Up close, the man was devastatingly gorgeous. His cheekbones were high and his jaw was strong. His chocolate colored eyes were warm and soft.

"No problem, ma'am." He started to turn away, but Joyce stopped him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Angelus Roarke, ma'am. I'm a Private Investigator."

"Mr. Roarke, this is my daughter, Buffy Summers. I wonder…could you help us get her out of here without it turning into a media circus?" Joyce asked. Angelus arched an eyebrow.

"Why does the media care about your daughter?" He asked. Joyce blushed.

"My daughter is an actress, Mr. Roarke." Angelus nodded, seeming unaffected.

"I can help. I'll need to speak with Ms. Summers first, though." Joyce nodded and allowed Angelus to lead Buffy back behind the little curtain.

Buffy lost her breath when Angelus ducked into the small enclosure created by the curtain and waited for her to get settled. She felt blush rise in her cheeks and adjusted her gown.

"Ms. Summers, my name is Angelus Roarke, and I'm going to get you out of here." Angelus extended his hand and enfolded Buffy's tiny hand in his. Shocks went straight through him as he held her tiny, warm hand.

"Call me 'Buffy', please," Buffy breathed. For a long moment their eyes held and he continued to hold her hand.

"Buffy, how badly are you injured?"

"Three cracked ribs, a concussion, and some cuts and bruises," Buffy explained. Angelus nodded.

"I can drive you home in my car, which is parked in the garage. The back windows are tinted, so you can sit back there. Can we get out of the ER without a paparazzo noticing?"

"Sure."

"Great. As soon as you're discharged, I'll sneak you out of here."

*

The sneaking out was surprisingly easy. There were a few photographers waiting outside, but they never noticed Buffy and Angelus slip out the back. Buffy pointed him in the direction of her house.

"So, what are you doing in Sunnydale, Buffy?" Angelus asked as he navigated the streets.

"I'm from here. I've only lived in L.A. for a few years, since I was sixteen."

"You're what, nineteen now?"

"Yeah. Have you lived in Sunnydale long, Angelus?"

"Call me 'Angel', and no. I've lived here about two years. A friend of mine started a P.I. firm and couldn't handle the work load, so I came out to help him."

They pulled up to Buffy's house and she spotted several familiar photographers' cars. She groaned. Angel looked at the cars, his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, you want to keep the crash out of the media, right?" He asked.

"Yes, as much as possible."

"Okay. Then we put your hood up and keep your face down until we get inside. Get your keys out and have them ready so that we don't have to hang out longer than necessary." Buffy nodded, digging her keys out of her purse. Angel hopped out of the car and came around to her side, opening her door and holding her hand as she gingerly got out of the car.

Buffy kept her head down and hurried along beside Angel, who used his large body to hide her from the camera flashes. He stood so close behind her as she unlocked the door that she could feel his chest brush against her.

Finally the door was unlocked and they were inside. Buffy slumped against the wall.

"Thank you so much, Angel," she sighed.

"No problem. Can you handle them from here on out?" Angel asked as Joyce came in from the living room.

"Yes, thank you," Joyce nodded. Angel reached into his wallet and pulled out his business card.

"If you need anything, Buffy, please call," Angel said softly, tucking the card into her purse. She smiled up at him.

"I will. Thank you again."

*

Angel sighed as he dropped himself into his favorite leather arm chair. The evening had gone from relatively run-of-the-mill to high intensity in half an instant. Normally, Angel would have scoffed at helping a celebrity run from something they had certainly asked for. He'd seen more starlets than he could count flaunting themselves for the paparazzi, but Buffy was different. She'd looked so small and fragile on that gurney, Angel had wanted to save her.

Of course, that was always his problem. He'd been wanting to save tiny little blondes his entire life, which was what had earned him the title of divorced bachelor at the tender age of twenty six.

Darla, his ex-wife, had been a pet project. She was being harassed by an ex boyfriend, terrorized. He'd been working as a cop. He'd been enamored with the sexy blonde the instant he saw her, and he married her six months after he put her boyfriend in jail. He'd taken their wedding vows seriously, working hard every day and coming home to his wife at night, refusing to go out and get rowdy with the guys, because he was married now. It wasn't right. Darla, however, had been fucking every man she could find. He came home early one day to find Darla sucking on his partner's cock.

That was the same day he'd quit the force and moved to Sunnydale to work as a P.I. with his best friend.

Now, he was enamored with another fragile blonde. This one he wouldn't let get the better of him. He wouldn't see her again. Not even if she called.

Nope. Not even if she called.

*

Buffy woke up the next morning tired and sore. She groaned and struggled to sit up, reaching for a glass of water and the pain killers that rested on her bedside table.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked, knocking softly as she opened the door.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"How are you feeling this morning, honey?"

"Okay, I guess," Buffy sighed. "Filming around these broken ribs is going to be a bitch."

"Buffy, please, language," Joyce frowned. "Giles called this morning, apparently the crash has gotten into the news."

Buffy groaned and buried her face in her hands. Rupert Giles, her manager, was not going to be happy with her. She reached for her cell phone.

As she dialed Giles, Buffy thought about how she was going to fix this. If it was even possible to fix it. The last thing she needed was to start stirring up tabloid stories.

"Rupert Giles."

"Hey Giles, its Buffy."

"Buffy! Thank God, are you all right?" Buffy smiled at his fatherly concern.

"I'm fine. A few cracked ribs and some cuts and stuff, but I'll be fine in a few days. How bad is it, Giles?" She heard Giles sigh and there was a pause. She heard the rustle of fabric and knew that Giles was cleaning his glasses. That meant it was bad.

"It will take work to spin it the way we want to. The way they're painting it right now is that you crashed after a night of hard partying."

"That's not true!"

"I know, Buffy. But they've got pictures of you coming from the club with Xander and Willow, and they have pictures of the crash site that same night. You said the police arrested Lindsay?"

"Yes."

"Well, we may be able to have the police release a statement about the crash, but if they don't, it doesn't matter that you weren't partying. The media wants a story, Buffy. They don't care if it's true or not," Giles explained.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"It depends. We can wage an all out war on the paparazzi and finger them as the cause of your accident, or we can release a statement that says you swerved to avoid an animal and were in no way impaired as a result of partying and have the police do the same," Giles explained.

"The last thing I want to do is wage war on the media. Release the statement. But Giles, what are we going to do when I get back to L.A.? It's only going to get worse," Buffy groaned. Giles paused before answering.

"Buffy, I know you haven't wanted to resort to this, but don't you think it's time to invest in a bodyguard?"

Buffy stilled. She'd always insisted that being an actress didn't give her need for special protection. She hadn't had any stalkers, yet, and the paparazzi had given her space until now. She'd insisted on the most normalcy she could possibly keep once she became a celebrity. Would having a bodyguard take away her independence? Could she trust a bodyguard?

"Giles…I think I know just the person." Giles sputtered on the other end of the line, obviously taken aback. In truth, Buffy had surprised herself. But thinking about a trustworthy, capable bodyguard had brought one face and one face only to Buffy's mind…Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. If you enjoy this chapter, you know what to do! **

**Thanks always to my wonderful beta Mac. **

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Buffy was able to leave her house without photographers following her around. They'd cleared out, probably waiting until she was back in L.A. to hound her again. So she Googled the name of Angel's P.I. firm, grabbed the keys to her mother's Jeep and headed towards downtown Sunnydale.

Angel's office was tucked between a rare book store and a travel agency. Buffy smiled as she walked through the front door. The inside was sparse, a few pieces of art that Buffy's mother would love, and two potted plants. A receptionist desk faced the door, and behind it were two offices.

"May I help…oh my God," the brunette receptionist gasped. Buffy gave her a smile.

"Hi. I'm looking for Angel?" Buffy held up the business card Angel had given her. The receptionist stood and showed Buffy to a worn couch.

"Uh, sure. I'll go see if he's free. Do you want anything? I could run to the store…" she babbled.

"God, no, it's fine…"

"Cordelia. Cordelia Chase."

"Thank you, Cordelia," Buffy smiled. Cordelia sputtered and then went in search of Angel.

He was sitting in his office, reading a book, with his back to the door.

"What, Cordelia?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"Did you hook up with Buffy Summers?" Cordelia hissed, marching further into his office to glare. Angel spun his chair to face her and set the book on his desk. His face betrayed nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you sleep with Buffy Summers?"

"How is that any of your business?" Angel asked, hiding a smile. His favorite work past time was getting a rise out of Cordelia.

"It's my business because she is not only one of the most famous actresses in America right now and she's sitting in the lobby right now asking to see you!" Cordelia snapped. Shock flittered across Angel's features briefly before he carefully masked them again.

"Send her in," he said, sitting up a little straighter. Cordelia stomped out of the office to fetch Buffy.

"Ms. Summers?" Cordelia asked. Buffy looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Angel is available now." Buffy stood and followed Cordelia to the door of Angel's office.

"It's Buffy, please, Cordelia," Buffy said as she passed. Cordelia beamed. Maybe she could finally get an audition and her big break.

"Buffy, how are you feeling?" Angel asked, allowing his eyes to drift over her form. She was wearing well-worn, low slung jeans and a pink tank top that showed just a sliver of her tanned belly. She was beautiful.

"Okay. My ribs still hurt like hell, but I'll live. The pills the doc gave me are a God-send," Buffy shrugged, gingerly sitting down in the chair Angel indicated.

"Good. So, what brings you here today?" Angel asked, leaning forward and rest his elbows on his desk. Buffy shifted and Angel caught a whiff of her perfume. Buffy leveled her best smile on Angel and leaned forward conspiratorially.

"I want to hire you to be my bodyguard. Full time." Angel sat back, more than a little stunned.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was talking to my agent yesterday, Rupert Giles, and we discussed the growing need for a body guard. I can think of no one I'd rather have protecting me than you," Buffy explained. Angel stared at her for a moment.

"Buffy…" he started.

"I would pay you well. You'd make much more than you make here," Buffy jumped in.

"I'll do it." Buffy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah?" Angel couldn't help but chuckle at the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Great. Thank you." Angel felt his heart melting when she smiled like that.

"My pleasure."

*

Buffy juggled two bags as she unlocked the front door of her Los Angeles condo. Angel stood behind her, the rest of her bags in his hands.

"So, your new place is a few blocks away. I generally get up around 6:45 and work out before work, so you don't need to be here until about 8. You can help yourself to whatever is in the cupboards for breakfast and then we'll take off at like 8:30. Sound good?" Buffy asked as she dumped her bags in the middle of the living room and wandered into the kitchen. Angel followed behind her, in awe that a place as nice as this belonged to a nineteen year old.

"Yeah, I can live with that."

"Great. If you need anything, just let me know. Do you want anything to drink? I've got beer and Diet Coke. And water."

"You have beer? How'd you get your hands on that?" Angel asked with a smile as he sat down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"Honey," Buffy laughed. "When you're me, legal drinking age doesn't matter. I don't usually take advantage, I hate partying in L.A., but it's nice to unwind with friends and a beer after a long day," Buffy explained. Angel nodded.

"I'll take a beer then." Buffy pulled two beers out of the fridge and sat down on the stool next to Angel.

"So, tell me about your life before Sunnydale." Angel took a long pull of his beer before answering.

"I lived in San Diego, worked as a cop. I was married, moving on up in the force, life was great." Buffy's heart sank at the admission that he had been married. Was he still?

"What happened?" Angel looked sideways at her and then turned on his stool so he was looking directly at her.

"My wife was having an affair with my partner. Actually, she was sleeping with several people at once, but I caught her with my partner. I filed for an annulment and as soon as it was granted I moved to Sunnydale. Doyle, the other P.I. at the firm, and I go way back. Our dad's were on the force together, so I called him up and begged for a job."

"I'm sorry. Your wife sounds like a real bitch," Buffy huffed. Angel laughed.

"She is. Looking back, I don't think I was ever really in love with her. I just wanted to save her."

"So you're the hero type, huh? Good thing you were in the hospital when I needed a hero." Angel nodded with a smile. He couldn't stop looking at this girl, this girl who was like a ball of sunshine and the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was captivated.

"Yeah, good thing."

Buffy smiled at him softly. Angel was about to reach out and touch her, he couldn't help himself, when she looked at her watch and jumped off the stool.

"Oops! I had no idea how late it was. I need to get some sleep before we start shooting again tomorrow. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll head back to my new place and be back here around 8."

"Great. Thanks again, Angel. You really are my hero," Buffy said, sweeping in to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. Angel jumped a little before standing and hurrying from her condo.

Buffy watched him go before she reached for the phone and dialed Willow's number. Her best friend picked up on the second ring.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, Will, it's me," Buffy laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy nearly rolled her eyes. She could almost see Willow's face taking on the clinical expression she got whenever she 'studied' something.

"I'm fine, Dr. Rosenberg," Buffy giggled. "Angel just left."

"Yeah? Wait…he's not staying with you? Isn't that what a bodyguard is supposed to do?" Willow asked. Buffy laughed again.

"No, Willow. I'm perfectly safe in my own house, I only need Angel for when I got out. He's got a place a few blocks away and he'll pick me up every morning," Buffy explained.

"Soooo, sparkage?" Willow asked. Buffy felt herself blush.

"I don't know, Will. He's…damaged, but sometimes I think there might be."

"He's a dreamboat, Buff. You should go for it."

"Maybe I will. I gotta go, beauty sleep and all that," Buffy snorted.

They said goodnight and hung up the phone before Buffy went to sleep dreaming of her guardian Angel.

*

Buffy woke earlier than usual the next morning. She spent an hour trying to run on the treadmill before giving in to her protesting ribs and jumping in the shower. By the time she emerged from her bathroom, dressed in tight black yoga pants and a white tank top and ready for her work day, Angel was sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping coffee.

"I made a pot, I hope you don't mind," Angel said, looking up from the paper he was reading and nodding at her stainless steel, industrial looking coffee pot.

"I don't mind at all. Thanks. You know, not many people figure out how to use this thing without a tutorial," Buffy laughed. Angel smirked.

"I admit, it took me a while to get it to work." Buffy smiled at him and set about making her breakfast.

Angel nearly groaned when Buffy reach on her tiptoes to get a bowl and box of cereal from the cupboard. Her tanned, flat stomach peeked out from beneath her clothes and Angel wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel the silkiness of it beneath his fingers.

"Do you want anything?" Buffy asked. Angel jumped and gave his head a mental shake.

"I'm sorry?" He blushed a little at being caught not paying attention.

"Breakfast. Do you want any?" Buffy repeated, smirking. She had known he was checking her out and it made warmth spread through her body.

"Uh, no, thanks. I ate before I came over here. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Angel asked. Buffy leaned forward on her elbows and munched on her cereal.

"Giles is meeting us at the studio. He wants to meet you for himself and he said he has something to talk to me about. I hate it when he doesn't just come right out and tell me what he needs to tell me, instead he makes me wait all damn day. Anyway, after a little pow-wow with him, it's filming all day. You can do whatever you want, I'll be on set until late, probably. If you want to leave and then come back that's fine, or you can stick around. Whatever you want," Buffy shrugged. Angel had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. Buffy was turning out to be the most laid back boss he'd ever had.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yep, hold on." Buffy dumped her dishes in the sink to be wash later and then gathered her bag, her baseball cap, and her sunglasses.

"Disguise?" Angel asked, amused. Buffy winked. Angel laughed and followed Buffy through the house to the garage, where she had invited him to park his beast of an SUV.

"I'll be paying you for gas and stuff, if you insist on taking your car," Buffy said as she climbed into the passenger seat. Angel nodded.

"Okay." Buffy snuck a look at him while he pulled out of her driveway. There were photographers waiting outside the condo, but she just gave them a cheery wave and they pulled away, while Angel frowned.

"Do they always do this?"

"Yeah. The night of the accident was the first time they've ever been anything but great around me. I mean, they take my picture and stuff, but they usually let me go without any trouble."

"Buffy, do you think you're maybe being a little too….relaxed about the whole thing?" Angel asked.

"No," Buffy frowned. "Do you?"

"Yes. They ran you off the fucking road, Buffy!" Angel immediately winced, regretting his tone, especially once he saw the hurt look that flashed across Buffy's features an instant before she managed to hide it.

"One of the ran me off the road. Look, Angel, this is part of the life I signed up for. Do I love that I don't really get any privacy? No. Am I willing to give up doing something I love because it's inconvenient? Never. So get used to it." Buffy slumped back into the seat, her arms crossed over her chest, and huffed out a breath.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I just…I guess I just don't understand. But I'll try to." Buffy's shoulders relaxed and Angel let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

The drive to the studio was relatively quiet. Angel parked the car around the back and hustled Buffy inside as a few reporters spotted them. Buffy led him through the maze of hallways until they hit a large conference room on the main floor.

"Hey guys," Buffy sang out as she breezed into the room. Seven people, both men and women, looked up with smiles.

"Hey Buffy," they chorused.

"Angel, these are the writers. The ugly son-of-a-bitch with no hair is the show-runner, Alex." Angel's eyes bugged out, afraid that Buffy would lose her job for speaking to the man like that, but they were both smiling good naturedly, so he just shook the man's hand.

"Everyone, this is Angel. He's my new bodyguard." They all waved. Angel, uncomfortable with all the attention, gave a tiny wave back. Buffy then grabbed his hand and led him to a room at the front of the building, just inside the lobby.

Security men were sitting around the room, laughing and playing cards. One, a good looking, All-American type, caught sight of Buffy in the doorway and jumped to his feet.

"Buffy!" She smiled.

"Hey Riley." Riley swept across the room and Angel noticed the look of apprehension that covered Buffy's face. Riley stretched out his arms, ready to sweep her into a hug, as Angel stepped in front of her and planted a hand in his chest. Riley frowned.

"Sorry, Riley, I was in an accident this weekend and cracked a few ribs," Buffy explained, laying a hand on Angel's arm and giving him a squeeze of thanks. He smiled at her and stepped away.

"Who's this?" Riley asked, jerking his head at Angel. Angel glowered. Buffy looked between the two men and could practically see the testosterone bleeding out of them.

"This is Angel, he's my bodyguard. I need a permanent all-access pass for him by this afternoon, okay?" Buffy asked, digging through her purse for her Blackberry, which was blasting a pop song.

"I don't know, Buffy. We'll need time to run a background…"

"He'll have it by lunch, B," Gunn, an attractive, bald, black man said from behind Riley. Buffy finally located her Blackberry and glanced at the caller id.

"Thanks Gunn! See you guys." She answered the phone, waving for Angel to follow her. "Hello?"

Angel couldn't hear the conversation on the other end, but Buffy laughed loudly while navigating the studio. She led them out of the building, chatting animatedly, and towards a building marked Stage 7. Inside was chaos. Buffy marched through the crowd to a room filled with people getting their hair and make-up done.

She hung up the phone and dropped it back into her purse before gingerly sitting in one of the chairs. Angel stood uncomfortably.

"Take a seat, Angel. Or you can go relax in my trailer. Whatever you want. I would just suggest you not go exploring until after we get your pass. Security here can be really bitchy," she said with a smile. Angel shrugged.

"I would kind of like to see what you do." Buffy flashed him another smile.

Angel was pretty sure that her smiles were addictive. He was certainly starting to think that if he had to go a day without seeing her smile, he would die.

He was in trouble. Big, big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all those reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! If you love me, or my story, leave more!**

**Chapter 3**

"Angel, are you busy?' Giles asked, appearing behind Angel, who was watching Buffy rehearse a scene with her co-star.

"No. Do you need something?" Angel asked. Giles adjusted his glasses and watched Buffy for a moment.

"Once a week we collect all of Buffy's fan mail from the studio and go through it. We select letters at random to receive a reply and send out the form responses. We also screen for hate mail and threats, or anything that could be dangerous. I thought you might like to familiarize yourself with the process."

"I would, thank you." Angel nodded and stood up. "Who else helps you with this?"

Though Angel had been working with Buffy in LA for a little over a week, it had been a busy one and he hadn't met everyone in her life yet. She'd mentioned a personal assistant who had been vacationing in Aspen, as well as a personal trainer who she'd taken a break from until her ribs healed.

"Anya, Buffy's personal assistant. I don't believe you've met her, have you?" Giles asked, leading Angel off the soundstage and into the main building.

"No, I haven't." Giles nodded as they turned down a short hallway. They entered an empty conference room where several mail bags, filled to bursting, sat on the floor. "That's her fan mail?" Angel asked, his eyes bulging a little.

"No, it's only half," a blonde woman huffed, squeezing past the two men with another overflowing bag. "You know, you two big strapping men could help me with these ridiculously heavy bags," she snapped, grunting as she dropped the bag. She turned around and spotted Angel, and Angel would have sworn under oath that she actually started drooling.

"Anya, this is Buffy's new bodyguard, Angel," Giles introduced. Anya slinked forward, extending her hand.

Angel shook it, shrinking away from her lusty gaze.

"Well hello. Now come on, help me carry the rest."

It took Angel, Giles, and Anya almost half an hour to drag in the rest of the fan mail into the conference room.

After Angel and Giles were settled in with the first stacks of letters, Anya made a Starbucks run.

"Giles, I cannot possibly work like this without some serious caffeine. I'm going to Starbucks whether you like it or not. Now, what would you like?" Anya asked, arching an eyebrow and cocking her hip.

"Not any of the rubbish they serve at Starbucks. I can brew a perfectly good tea in the writer's room thank you," Giles scoffed. Anya rolled her eyes and looked to Angel.

"I'll just take a black coffee. Thanks Anya," he added. Anya nodded and typed the list into her Blackberry before trotting off.

"She'll be an hour, at least," Giles sighed. He started to work through his pile of letters.

Angel simply looked at the bags scattered around the room, feeling more than a little intimidated by all the people who loved his charge. "How should I start?"

"Hmm?" Giles asked absently, scanning the letter in his hands.

"How should I start?" Angel repeated.

Giles set the letter down and took off his glasses, cleaning them with a little handkerchief from his pocket. "You just worry about anything that could pose a threat. There's a list here somewhere," Giles trailed off and started digging through his portfolio for something. Finally he pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it across the table to Angel. "This is a list of fans we've already flagged as a potential threat. Potential stalkers, death threats, anything that could harm Buffy."

"This is a pretty long list. Why hasn't Buffy had a bodyguard before?" Angel asked, scanning the list of twenty names.

"Buffy has always been adamant about not having a bodyguard. She wanted to hang on to as much normalcy as possible, given her career choice. However, after this fiasco with the paparazzi and the ever-growing list of potential threats I urged her to reconsider," Giles explained.

"And she just bent to your wishes? I haven't known Buffy long, but I can't imagine her giving in very easily."

"It was strange," Giles laughed. "But she said she knew just who to call and the next thing I know she hires you."

Angel went back to reading over the threat list and fan mail. After a while, he paused over a letter consisting of the most awful poetry he'd ever read. He winced as he read through it and looked over to Giles. "Who's this 'Spike' character?" Angel asked, seeing his name on the threat list.

"Ah yes, William the Bloody," Giles said, nodding.

"William the Bloody?" Angel laughed. The name was absurd. "How did he get that name?"

"He calls himself Spike, but a background check conducted by a police contact listed his given name as William. We added 'the Bloody' because of the bloody awful poetry he sends Buffy," Giles explained with a smile.

"Why is he on the list?" Angel asked, smiling along with Giles.

"He knew Buffy before she became famous. He knows where she lives, and he has a history of mental instability," Giles sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We don't necessarily think that he's a serious threat, but we would like to keep an eye on him."

"Do you have a picture? I'd like to know who to keep an eye out for," Angel explained.

"We have photos of the high priority threats, but they're at my office," Giles said. "Buffy and I will have a dinner meeting tonight, I can bring them then for you to look over."

"But Spike isn't a high priority threat, so you don't have a picture?" Angel asked, trying to clarify.

"No, we don't have a picture," said Giles, shaking his head. "Well, Buffy might in one of her old yearbooks. He was a few years ahead of her in school, and she left her sophomore year and began seeing a private tutor, but he may be in her freshman yearbook."

"I'll ask her to point him out," Angel agreed.

"Coffee's here!" Anya called, breezing into the room and setting a venti black coffee in front of Angel, a venti Earl Gray tea in front of Giles, who beamed, and settled into a seat with her own frothy, sugary coffee drink.

"Thank you, Anya," Giles sighed, gratefully taking a sip.

"I knew you would forget to make your own tea," Anya said with a shrug.

They settled into reading each letter, hardly speaking except for the occasional question or comment. Angel scanned for threats, Anya stuffed form replies into envelopes and addressed them, Giles did a bit of everything.

"Well lookie here, my three best people all in one room," Buffy said with a smile, sticking her head into the conference room. Giles gave her a weary smile.

"Is it lunch already?" Angel asked, moving to check his watch.

Buffy's tinkling laughter rang out like music. "No, it's way past lunch. It's quittin' time." A glance at his watched confirmed what she'd said; it was rounding on six o'clock.

"Great! I've got a date tonight and I don't want to be late. I'd really like him to give me an orgasm," Anya sighed, staring wistfully at nothing.

Giles only sighed and cleaned his glasses. Angel sputtered in shock, and Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Anya, we've talked about over-sharing, right?" Buffy asked playfully.

Anya frowned at her and then shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow, Buffy. Call if you need anything," Anya said as she sailed out.

Angel stood, looking around at the mess and wondering what to do about it.

"Do we just leave this all here?"

"Yes. We'll lock up the room and finish up tomorrow," Giles explained. "Buffy, I need to get a few things from home. Shall we meet at the restaurant at seven-thirty?"

"Sure. That will give me a chance to change. See you there." Buffy grabbed Angel's arm and led him from the room.

*

"So, you had some wonderful poetry from some whack-job named Spike today," Angel called from the settee in Buffy's bedroom as she changed in the bathroom.

"Oh Spike," she laughed. "It's gotten better with time, if you can believe it.'

"Really? How long has been sending you awful poetry?" Angel asked, reclining a little and looking around, still in awe after a week. Buffy's two thousand plus square foot, Tuscan style home in Brentwood was beautiful, something he had never imagined owning in a million years, much less at the tender age of nineteen.

"Since my freshman year of high school," Buffy said, interrupting his thoughts.

"How did that start? You weren't an actress then, were you?" Angel asked.

Buffy emerged from the bathroom looking wonderfully gorgeous in a silk red top and black pants that clung tightly to her curves. Angel felt his pulse quicken.

"No, I wasn't acting then, at least not in the professional sense. Anyway, I was good friends with Spike's little sister, so he was always kind of around. I don't know what I did, but he took a liking to me and that was it. He started putting little poems in my locker, leaving roses in my homeroom. I felt like I had a boyfriend, even though I hardly ever spoke to him," Buffy shrugged.

Angel couldn't help but feel uneasy about Spike and his attention to Buffy. It sounded as though he'd been obsessive from day one. "Did he ever make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Spike?" Buffy laughed, shaking her head. "No. He was a senior, I was a lowly freshman. I ate it up. He's harmless."

Angel wasn't so sure.

They jumped into the car and Angel drove them to downtown Hollywood, to a sushi restaurant Buffy swore was the best she'd ever been to. Angel was not a huge sushi fan, but Buffy promised him that neither was Giles, and that this restaurant served steak as well.

Traffic was heavy, but they made it to the building in record time. Angel parked in a garage nearby and ushered Buffy quickly outside. There was a lot of foot traffic on the sidewalk, and Angel was worried he would lose Buffy. She was so tiny that she could easily get swept up in the crowd.

Before Angel could decide how to deal with the crowd, Buffy's warm little hand slid into his and pulled him along. For a moment, all Angel could think of was her skin on his. All the noise of the crowded street disappeared and it took Angel several moments to realize it was because they had ducked inside the restaurant.

Buffy smiled up at him as she gave the maitre d' the fake name she sometimes used for reservations.

"The other member of your party is already seated," the maitre d' said as he led Buffy and Angel to a small three person table in the back.

"Thank you," Buffy said sweetly. Angel pulled out her chair and then settled in his own.

"Angel, I brought the photos you requested," Giles said, handing over a manila envelope.

"Thanks," Angel said, nodding. He stuck the envelope in his jacket breast pocket.

"What pictures?" Buffy asked, looking between the two men.

"Just the pictures of people Giles has deemed a threat," Angel promised. Buffy snorted and shook her head and then continued to peruse her menu.

"Buffy, I know you don't think anyone poses a threat to you, but you're a young, beautiful actress with millions of fans, some of whom are not the most mentally sound. Please just humor us," Giles said, his voice slightly pleading.

Buffy smiled softly at Giles and reached across the table to pat his hand. "Of course, Giles."

They had ordered and received their food and were talking about nothing, chit chatting before getting down to business, when a heavy hand fell on Buffy's shoulder.

"Buffy!"

Buffy jumped, startled by the loud, slurring voice in her ear. Angel lunged, grabbing the man by the arm and pushing him back before looking at who he was. Shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, that All-American look that pissed Angel off for no good reason. Angel had seen him before, but at the moment couldn't place him.

"Riley," Buffy sighed.

Something sparked in Angel's mind and he remembered the studio security man. His grip loosened. "Listen buddy, I get that you're a little tipsy and excited to see Buffy, but I need you to relax and take a step back," Angel said in a low, soothing voice. Riley just scoffed and shook off his hand.

"Buffy! It's so good to see you!" Riley cried, plopping down in Angel's abandoned chair. Angel could see Buffy roll her eyes and he tried to tamp down on a smile.

"Hello, Riley."

"Listen, Buffy…" Riley reached out to run his fingers down Buffy's arm. She shivered and a slow grin spread over Riley's face. He thought for sure she was his now.

Angel grimaced. He'd known Buffy all of two weeks and even he knew that Buffy was not into Riley's advances.

"Yes?" Buffy asked.

"I like you. And I think you like me. And I know we should go out on Saturday night," Riley said, sounding sure of himself.

Angel snorted and earned a glare from Riley.

"Riley," Buffy sighed, giving him a small smile. "Look, you're really sweet, but I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

Angel tensed as Riley's eyes darkened with anger.

"Oh come on Buffy, that's a load of bullshit. I know you went out with the director's assistant a few weeks ago," Riley snapped. Buffy frowned, leaning away from him.

"Uh, no, I didn't. Our director doesn't even have an assistant."

"Whatever. Go out with me."

"No," Buffy said. "I'm sorry, Riley, but no."

Riley began to stand up, his face flushed and angry.

Angel stepped in and yanked him up, growling as he stepped in close. "Let's go," he hissed. Angel dragged a cursing Riley to the door and stopped just outside.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Riley shouted, drawing the attention of onlookers. Angel reached up and quieted him with a hand squeezing his throat.

"Listen up, boy. Leave Buffy alone or I swear to God you'll wish you had."

Riley yanked out of his grip, stumbling a little.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm her bodyguard. Get out and don't let me catch you within one hundred feet of Buffy Summers again."

Riley shook his head and backed down the sidewalk, unwilling to take his eyes off of Angel just yet.

"You won't be around forever man. And I know she's into me. You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update this fic. There's a ton of rl stuff going on and I just haven't had a lot of time. The updates will hopefully come faster from now on. As always, PLEASE read and review. It really does make my day!**

**Chapter 4**

In the three weeks that Angel had been working for Buffy, he'd fallen for her. Fallen for her in a 'butterflies in the stomach, triple your normal heart rate when she's around' kind of way. Not only had he fallen for her, but they'd become friends. Good friends. And he liked the people that she worked with, except for Riley who had glared at him every time they crossed paths since the restaurant incident. He'd even taken to spending time with Buffy and her co-workers outside of work.

Buffy had fallen asleep on the short ride home from the restaurant where she, Angel, Giles, and Anya had been having dinner, and Angel couldn't bear to wake her. He pulled the car into the garage, thankful that there were no paparazzi around, and then went around to the passenger side.

Lifting Buffy from the car was easy, she weighed next to nothing, but opening doors and navigating the house with her in his arms was not. She stirred for a moment as Angel opened the door, but settled back in his arms, snuggling into his chest. Angel paused, his heart fluttering. She looked so young and innocent, perfect really.

He made it to the bedroom without incident and laid her out on her large, king sized bed. He started to move away, but Buffy's hand reached out and fisted in his sleeve, unwilling to let go. Angel knew she hadn't woken up, and looked for a way to extract himself. These were not the circumstances under which he wanted to sleep in her bed for the first time. Not at all.

He tried everything, but Buffy's tiny little hand would not release him. So finally, with a sigh, Angel gently levered himself onto the bed next to her. He didn't hold her, didn't touch her, but as soon as she felt his weight on the bed, she curled her body against his, draping her arm across his chest.

It was nearly an hour later before Angel finally succumbed to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he'd been in bed with a blonde, his ex-wife, and how different this was. Still, Angel didn't embrace Buffy. He knew that she might be mortified in the morning. Hell, she'd probably fire him in the morning, but Angel couldn't make himself get off the bed.

He could feel himself smile as he slipped into sleep.

*

Buffy stirred a few minutes before her alarm was set to go off, something her body had done for years. She snuggled against the body behind her, feeling warm and safe for a moment before she realized that there shouldn't be a body in the bed with her. Her eyes went wide and she tried to shift enough to see who was behind her.

Angel's face was more peaceful than she'd ever seen it. He looked easily ten years younger than usual and she couldn't resist turning all the way over. He didn't wake up, but his arm did tighten around her waist.

Buffy watched his face for a few minutes. She watched as he dreamed, his eyes moving beneath his closed lids. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth and before Buffy could stop herself, she was leaning in and pressing a kiss to his full, gorgeous lips.

She expected him to wake up and jump away from her. She expected a look of revulsion to cross his features. Instead, still asleep but waking quickly, he returned the kiss. Buffy squeaked in surprise as his tongue flicked out to trace her lips and his arm pulled her even closer. He woke fully and his knee insinuated itself between her legs as he simultaneously rolled them so that he was slightly on top of her.

The kiss ended and Angel pulled back, his sleepy eyes gazing into hers. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Some of the light happiness faded from Angel's eyes and Buffy's worst nightmare came true. He rolled off of her and out of the bed, running his hands through his hair and pacing. He took a step towards the door and then a step back towards her. Finally he settled for the door. He paused just before disappearing and took a deep breath.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in time to leave."

Then he was gone.

Buffy sat up and fought back tears. How could she have been so stupid? Angel was older, he'd been married. What in the world would make him want her? She was just a little girl. A silly little girl.

Once Buffy was sure her tears were under control, she got out of bed and started her morning routine. She ran her frustrations out on the treadmill and then showered away a few tears. As she dressed, she put her Blackberry on speaker and dialed Willow.

"'Lo?" Willow's sleepy voice asked, muffled, probably by her pillow.

"Hey Wills," Buffy said. There was a pause on Willow's end and Buffy heard her best friend shuffling around.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow asked. Buffy smiled at the concern evident in Willow's voice.

"Sort of. God, Willow, Angel and I made out this morning." Buffy felt tears welling in her eyes again and bit the inside of her lip, praying she could keep it together.

"You what?" Willow squeaked.

"We made out."

"Why don't you sound happy about it? And I need more details!" Buffy laughed and took a deep breath.

"Last night he stayed over. It was totally innocent; he drove me home after dinner and I fell asleep in the car. He carried me inside and put me to bed, and I don't remember everything but I remember half waking up and not wanting him to leave. So, I just held on until he climbed into bed. I think he thought I was asleep or he wouldn't have stayed. Anyway, when I woke up this morning I kissed him and we started making out, and then he freaked. And that's why I'm not squealing in delight."

"Oh no, Buffy. I'm sorry. Did he say anything?"

"No, he bolted. Well, he told me he'd be back in time to take me to work. Then he bolted." Buffy picked up her phone and started downstairs so she could grab breakfast. A glance at the clock told her she only had fifteen minutes before Angel would be back.

"Are you going to try to talk to him?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, Will. I want to. God, I don't know what it is about him but I haven't felt this way about a guy in forever. Or ever, actually. But he looked really spooked."

"Maybe he just needs time. Didn't you say he's divorced?"

"Yeah, and I know his wife hurt him, but I'm not her!" Buffy heard Willow sigh.

"I know, but he's probably still hurting. Just give him some time. Now, on to the juicy stuff, was he a good kisser?"

"Oh my God, Willow, he was an amazing kisser! I want to kiss him again, but that will probably never happen," Buffy laughed as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She knew that Willow would be able to make her feel better.

"Seriously, Buffy, just give him time."

Buffy wasn't hearing Willow though, she was staring at Angel, who was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in his hands, looking mortified. Buffy felt a hot blush spread over her cheeks, knowing that Angel had just heard her critique his kissing skills.

"Willow, I gotta go." Buffy hung up the phone and stared at Angel, who stared back.

"Buffy, I need to apologize for kissing you," Angel said softly, looking down into his coffee. Buffy swallowed thickly.

"You didn't." Angel frowned and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't kiss me. I kissed you. I took advantage while you were asleep and vulnerable and I'm a horrible person and it's me who should be apologizing," Buffy said quickly. She sucked in a deep breath and spun around, heading back upstairs.

"Buffy, wait! Look, it happened. You aren't a horrible person. Can we just, put this behind us?" Buffy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

*

The ride to work was long, silent, and tense. Buffy couldn't look at Angel, and Angel kept his eyes on the road. When Angel pulled into the parking lot, Buffy jumped from the car nearly before he had put it in park.

She made her way quickly to hair and make-up, plopping down in a chair. Riley appeared by her side moments later.

"Riley," Buffy groaned, in no way prepared to deal with the security man.

"Buffy. So, I like to think that we've gotten pretty close since you started filming here and I've been waiting a long time to do this…"

"Do what, Riley?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes. Riley blushed and a ball of dread settled in the pit of Buffy's stomach.

"Well, Buffy, what I'd like to do is ask you to go out with me." Buffy was surprised at how calm and confident his voice sounded, even though she could see his hands shaking. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Riley, I can't." His face fell. Buffy tried not to wince at the look in his eyes.

"Is it that guy? Your bodyguard?" Buffy shook her head.

"No, Riley. Angel and I are not dating. I just…I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

Buffy watched as Riley's eyes darkened, as anger flashed in them. For a moment, she was afraid. Riley was a big guy and she was very, very small. How in the world could she hope to protect herself if he decided he would just take what he wanted? _Angel…_

But Riley didn't make a move towards her. He might have if Angel hadn't appeared at that moment, like an answer to Buffy's prayers. His frame darkened the doorway and his eyes narrowed at Riley.

"Riley, I need a minute with Buffy," Angel asked. Riley's jaw clenched, but he did turn around and walk out.

He didn't go far, however. He made his way across the hallway to a wall mounted phone that security used for random purposes. He picked it up, kept his finger pressed on the button just below the ear piece so that it would stay "on the hook" and proceeded to watch Buffy and Angel.

*

"Buffy, I'm sorry about how this morning went,' Angel sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Buffy shrugged, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Hey, no big. I mean, it's not like…"

"Buffy." She stopped talking and looked up at him. He was so close their toes were nearly touching. He reached out and traced his finger down the side of Buffy's face.

"Huh?" Angel's lips quirked in a smile and his hand settled on her waist.

"Buffy, I didn't "freak" as you say because I don't like you. I just…I wasn't quite prepared to be making out with you, and I certainly wasn't prepared to sleep in your bed. It just threw me off." Buffy blinked and gave Angel a small smile.

"So, you do like me?"

"How could I not? You're beautiful and sweet and funny, and so full of life. I just need to take things slowly." Angel's other hand came up to rest on her hip as well and he pulled her forward, closing the minimal amount of distance that had been left between them. His head dipped down and he brushed his lips over hers; softly, slowly. A breathy, soft moan escaped Buffy and Angel nearly came undone at the sound. He deepened the kiss slightly, teasing Buffy with quick flicks of his tongue.

"So, wait, what does this mean?" Buffy asked as they pulled away from the kiss. Angel's eyes searched hers.

"Well, I was hoping I could take you on a date."

Buffy smiled and, squealing with joy, jumped into Angel's arms.

*

Buffy and Angel didn't see each other for the rest of the work day. Angel had more fan mail to go through with Giles and Anya, and Buffy's shooting schedule was jam packed. When the day finally ended, Buffy wanted nothing more than to go home, take a bath, and curl up on the couch, preferably in Angel's arms. Angel agreed.

As they exited the studio, careful not to touch (even though they were both itching to), paparazzi swarmed around them. Flashes assaulted them and Buffy had to shield her eyes against the brightness. Immediately, Angel moved into action. His hand went to Buffy's back as he hurried her along, half in front of her and half beside her to shield her from the cameras. Buffy gave the photographers a smile and then ducked her head and quickened her step.

They dove into the car and Angel drove them home quickly. The only thing that stopped the paparazzi from following them inside was the gate across Buffy's driveway, which locked as soon as she and Angel were inside.

"How did you ever deal with that without a bodyguard?" Angel asked, jerking his head towards the front of the house, where they could still see a few paparazzi lingering. Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm serious when I say they weren't like this before. Most of them kept their distance, and the ones that didn't were still cool about letting me walk, or drive, away. They never crowded me like that until the night of the accident." Buffy went to the windows and drew all the shades so that the paparazzi couldn't use their zoom lenses to photograph her inside.

"We can only hope they chill out soon. You go have that bath you've been talking about since lunch. I'm going to head back to my place," Angel said with a smile. Buffy's heart sank a little. He must have seen it on her face, because he reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Not that I don't want to stay here, but it's like I told you, I need to take things slowly. Spending the night for the second time in a row would definitely not count as taking it slow," Angel laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her head. Buffy smiled up at him and nodded.

"Goodnight, Angel."


End file.
